Stargate sg1 To have & to hold Chapter 12
by danielgirl910
Summary: The SG1 team travel to Area 51 to do some investigating & try to find out how stole 3 canopic jars containing living symbiotes & the top secert files of the city of Atlantis & Baal cloning files & Daniel finds a vital clue to who really started the fire at medical lab.


chapter 12

Meanwhile at Area 51 a top secret u.s government facility at Nellis Air Force base in Nevada desert.A black 4x4 van pulled up outside the building were here Col Carter,thank you sgt,Sam said as she & rest of sg1 got out of the van & walked into the building. i'm Col Carter & this is my team members Col Mitchell,Dr Jackson,Vala mal doran, Sam said as she stood beside her team. yes colonel i have been waiting for you to come down,Sgt said as he started to walk down the hallway to the damaged medical lab & there was a lot damaged done to this part of building,Taylor said as they walked though the laboratory. Daniel had a good look around the place & he started to search through the wreckage & de-ree as Daniel walked though the room & he look over at Sgt was there anything taking,Daniel said with suspicious tone as he held one of the broken vile in his gloved sir there was when our lab tech done a inventory check on the damaged stock & we found out that there was 3 goa'uld canopic jars with symbiotes missing as well as goa'uld artifacts & goa'uld technology & goa'uld ark are all missing from our top security level, Sgt said as he read out the inventory list & Daniel gave shocked look'what you got to be kidding me,Daniel look at them 'hey isn't that the device Teal'c & Dr lee disarmed in LA & if i recall it was a goa'uld too,Cam nodded her head & gave distressed look,if there is a goa'uld ark out there we need to notify Gen landry & Agent barrett,Sam said with stressed voice. we need a good story line for the people living in Colorado & the Denver area,Daniel said & gave his team mates a panicked that is enough power to destroy the whole planet & the one i have grown to love that is,Cam said with anxious at him with cheeky grin well Mitchell if you love earth that much how about the whole galaxy that how far the blast would be,Vala said as she walked around the room checking the damages.I get your point princess & that is cold,Cam look over at the young Sgt was there any files taking,Daniel said with curious look. Vala look at Daniel what is it,Vala said & she knew that her Daniel had idea about the fire & what was going on & he gave her heart warming there something going on here & i have feeling The Trust has something to do with this & if there is a goa'uld out there on the lose the first thing it will look for is a host or should i says hosts,Daniel sir the file room was broken into & their was files missing,Sgt said.W files was that Daniel the file log it was top secret files on Atlantis & it's were about & goa'uld sekhmet & Ba'al cloning therapy,he said. Cam look at his team members,Seriously who the hell would go to all this trouble for some files,Cam said. It's The Trust they have a plan to take over Atlantis that is why they started the fire it gave them prefect opportunity to steal the files & goa'uld technology,Daniel The Trust done all this to get their hands on Atlantis do they not know how crazy that sounds & fact we would do everything in our power to stop them,Cam will & fight to our dying day right guys,Vala said. right princess,Cam said & gave her heart warming smile. Vala right we need to stop them matter what the cost,Daniel we need to start with the computers hard drives to find out what was on them files that was taking,Sam said. & they went straight to the computers to search for the file. vala look at Daniel so what is are plan of attack hansome,Vala said with curious tone. we need to search the computer hard drive to find out who was in the canopic jars that was taken,Daniel said.I'm in & i got the files,Sam said as they got the files up on the screen which Daniel started to read out the file contents on the screen which made him start to panic,ah guys were in big trouble it's was sekhmet jar & there was two another canopic jars that was found with sekhmet jar, one was marked Atum & Nephthy,Daniel said. Vala heard the name 'Daniel they are very powerful goa'uld when i was host to Qetesh they were the deadiest of enemies but they worked together with sekhmet being one of the most powerful system lords which Qetesh teamed up with her to find the infinite treasure,Vala said as she stood beside Daniel & Sam at the side of the computer. Infinite treasure what that, Cam said. It the Ancient name for Atlantis,Daniel said. the goa'uld are going after Atlantis you got to be freaking kidding me,Cam said with a agitated voice as he read the files on the computer gave her friends a worried expression Guys with need to get back to sgc & alert Atlantis right away,Sam said with panicked voice & nervous let's go we got what we came for & if The Trust are involved with this deadly plan & the goa'ulds on the loose were going to need all the help we can get & who know what they have planned for Atlantis this time round,Daniel said. vala seen that Daniel had upset expression & she wanted to say something profound as Mitchell called it & she took hold of Daniel hand without anyone seeing her do it & she held his hand in her & she gave a loving smile,well if were going down we will go down fighting rights guys,Vala said with a fired up tone of voice,Daniel smiled at her as he held her tight & she winked at him as to say i love you too & she continued to say & make them wish they never heard of stargate command or sg1, Vala said with heated tone. Daniel look at her with loving smile yes we will & die trying & even than, Daniel said as he look at Vala with a loving look at her, i like your plan princess & we'll fight to our dying day,Cam look at her team mates which were her closed friends I'm in,Sam said in raised voice & she put her arms around Daniel & Cameron lets do this,Sam said.


End file.
